Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/Rezension: „Kenobi“ von John Jackson Miller
__INDEX__ 200px Hinweis: Die Rezension bezieht sich auf einen Legends-Roman! Wenn ein Star Wars-Roman den Sprung auf die New York Times-Bestsellerliste schafft, setzt man sich natürlich mit besonders hohen Erwartungen an das Buch ran. Gut, Aftermath soll inzwischen auch schon auf Platz Fünf gelandet sein, aber trotzdem. Man braucht nur Kenobi zu googlen und wird schon mit allen möglichen Lobpreisungen überschüttet: Das macht es schon mal nahezu unmöglich, unvoreingenommen mit dem Lesen zu beginnen. Als vernünftiger Star Wars-Fan kommt man um dieses Buch einfach nicht herum. Zumal es einen wichtigen Preis, nämlich den Scribe Award der International Association of Media Tie-In Writers, gewonnen hat, was für ein Star Wars-Buch eine beachtliche Leistung darstellt. Daher habe ich mich sehr darüber gefreut, dass Blanvalet mir die Möglichkeit gegeben hat, den Roman für euch zu rezensieren. Der Autor - John Jackson Miller - ist keine unbekannte Größe im Star Wars-Universum. Zu seinen bekanntesten Werken zählen die KOTOR-Comicreihe, das Knight Errant-Multimediaprojekt sowie die Kurzgeschichten zum Verlorenen Stamm der Sith. Millers A New Dawn stellte zugleich den literarischen Auftakt zur neuen TV-Animationsserie Rebels als auch zu den neuen Kanon-Erwachsenenromamen dar. Da Millers Werke in meinen Augen mal so, mal so ausfallen, bin ich an dieses Buch auch mit eher gemischten Gefühlen herangegangen. Bevor ich mit der eigentlichen Rezension beginne, müsst ihr natürlich noch wissen, wie ich vorgehen werde: |- |} |} ;Die Story rechts|200px Die vorliegende Ausgabe beginnt traditionell mit einer chronologischen Aufzählung aller SW-Romane beim Blanvalet-Verlag sowie der ausführlichen Roman-Timeline. Nach einer persönlichen Widmung des Autors folgt eine Dramatis Personae-Seite, die zumindest im ersten Teil des Buches sehr hilfreich war, und eine etwas ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe. Die eigentliche Geschichte ist in den Prolog und drei Teile mit insgesamt 46 Kapiteln eingeteilt. Zum Schluss gibt es noch eine Danksagung und Werbung für Auf Messers Schneide. Lobenswert zu erwähnen ist auch noch das gelungene Cover mit einem ernsten Obi-Wan, der mit aktiviertem Lichtschwert die Lars-Feuchtfarm beschützt. Mit den zwei Sonnen Tatooines im Hintergrund und dem Legends-Banner, das hier mal nicht fehl am Platz wirkt, sieht das Ganze sehr episch aus. Auf der Rückseite kann man im Hintergrund eine weitere Farm entdecken. Leider muss ich hier gleich einhaken: der letzte Teil der hinten angegebenen Inhaltsangabe ist leider völlig falsch und weicht zudem auch stark von dem englischen Original ab: „Ben ... bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als die letzten Jedi aufzufordern, seinen Kampf für Gerechtigkeit zu unterstützen - und so die endgültige Vernichtung ihres Ordens zu riskieren.“ Dieser Satz erweckt natürlich große Hoffnungen, aber abgesehen von Obi-Wan kommt in diesem Buch kein anderer Jedi in Fleisch und Blut vor. Seine „Unterstützer“ sind allesamt nicht-machtsensitiv. Doch da sich das in meinen Augen wieder mit dem tollen Cover und der Dramatis personae-Liste ausgleicht, verzichte ich darauf, einen Punkt abzuziehen. Die Story dreht sich natürlich um den berühmten Jedi und späteren Einsiedler Obi-Wan „Ben“ Kenobi. Der Prolog spielt während des Ende von und Obi-Wan gerät auf seinem Weg mit Baby-Luke zu dessen Adoptiveltern in eine kleinere Barschlägerei. Wie auch später im Buch ist der Jedi auf sämtliche Tricks angewiesen, um sein Lichtschwert gefahrlos einsetzen zu können. Der alte Mann, der betrunken „beobachtet“, wie der Kampf auf mysteriöse Weise beendet wird, ist einer der Protagonisten und heißt Wyle Ulbreck. Er ist ein reicher, aber knausriger Feuchtfarmer, der nicht viel davon hält, einer lokalen Siedlerwehr beizutreten, was noch sehr wichtig werden wird. Diese Möchtegern-Soldaten haben auf den Grundstückern ihrer Mitglieder ein Alarmsystem für Tusken-Angriffe aufgebaut, das den Schrei eines euch bekannten Raubtiers imitiert. Sobald das Signal ertönt, schwingen sich die Farmarbeiter angeführt von Orrin Gault auf ihre Speeder und starten den Gegenangriff. Schon früh wird deutlich, dass es diesen Leuten nicht nur darum geht, ihren Freunden zu helfen, sondern möglichst viele Sandleute ab zu metzeln, was ihnen dann auch noch gelingt. Mit dabei sind Gaults jugendliche Kinder Mullen und Veeka sowie Jabe, der Sohn Annileen Calwells. Diese hat nach dem Tod ihres Ehemanns im Alleingang die „Grube“, unfreiwilliges Hauptquartier der Siedlerwehr, da zugleich Laden für alles Mögliche, aber auch Bar, weitergeführt und ist alles andere als begeistert davon, dass ihr Sohn sich ohne ihrem Wissen immer wieder von Gault mitnehmen lässt. Ihre Tochter Kallie bereitet ihr aber genauso Sorgen, als sie unbedacht auf den Rücken eines Taurücken klettert und dieser durchdreht. Kurzerhand reitet ihr Annileen hinterher und die beiden treffen so auf Ben, der sie beide mit der Macht rettet. Beobachtet wird das Geschehen von dem Tusken-Clan-Führer Blutauge, der fälschlicherweise schlussfolgert, dass Annie die mysteriösen Kräfte besitzt und deswegen einen Plan ersinnt, die „Luftformerin“ seinem geschwächten Stamm ein zu verleiben und zur neuen Anführerin zu machen. Annie und Kallie haben jedoch noch nichts von Bens geheimen Talenten mitbekommen, sind ihm aber sehr dankbar für die Rettung und laden ihn in die Grube ein. So wird Obi-Wan unfreiwillig in die Siedlerkreise mit einbezogen und muss sich den neugierigen Fragen der Einheimischen stellen.rechts|200px Die Handlung beruht hauptsächlich auf einem Interessenkonflikt zwischen mehreren Parteien: auf der einen Seite steht Gault, der mit allen Mitteln seinen Einfluss weiter ausdehnen und sich Annie annähern will, auf der andere Seite Calwell, die ihre Kinder um jeden Preis beschützen will und sich langsam in den mysteriösen Ben verliebt. Dieser will eigentlich bloß seine Ruhe haben und Luke beschützen, indem er die neue Situation zu seinem Vorteil machen zu versucht, und dann gibt es noch Blutauge, der bei Weitem nicht so primitiv ist, wie die Siedler denken. Im dritten Teil des Buches mischen dann auch noch die Hutten mit und am Schluss wird bei einer actionreichen Begegnung aller Parteien dafür gesorgt, dass jeder relevante Charakter ein ordentliches Ende bekommt. Die Handlung beginnt also relativ simpel mit der Vorstellung der Protagonisten und ihrer Beziehungen zueinander. Mit Bens erster Begegnung mit den weiblichen Calwells nimmt sie langsam Fahrt auf und nimmt immer wieder eine überraschende Wendung. Laut Danksagung hat Miller es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, einen Star Wars-Western zu schreiben und tatsächlich tauchen immer wieder Elemente dieses Genres auf. Eigentlich mag ich keine Western, aber die Story hat mir echt gut gefallen. Ein bisschen schade, dass es die Handlung natürlich nicht ermöglicht hat, den Western im größeren Rahmen, sprich mehr Schauplätze, aufzuziehen, aber die meisten realen Western beschränken sich ja auch auf eher wenige Charaktere, die dafür Tiefe verliehen bekommen. Für Millers Kreativität vergebe ich 18 von 20 Punkten. ;Relevanz So relevant kann die Geschichte über einen Einsiedler, der neunzehn Jahre lang nichts gemacht hat, doch gar nicht sein, waren meine ersten Gedanken. Zumal sie jetzt auch noch Legends ist. Doch ich habe mich geirrt. Millers Roman schließt einige Lücken der Prequel-Trilogie und knüpft an deren Ereignisse an. Unter anderem erfährt man, was aus Obi-Wans Eopie Rooh geworden ist und woher er wusste, wie man mit Tusken umzugehen hatte. Auch einige EU-Referenzen tauchen auf, wie an den Tusken-Jedi Sharad Hett oder dass es tatsächlich zwei Frauen in Kenobis Leben gab. Meine persönlichen Lieblings-Enthüllungen: was Obi-Wan von Padmé hielt, wie Ben zu seinem Namen kam und wieso niemand Verdacht schöpft, wenn er von einem Kenobi auf Tatooine hört. Dafür vergebe ich 12 von 15 Punkten. ;Leseerlebnis Gleich vorneweg: natürlich finden sich auch in diesem Buch ein paar Rechtschreib- und Übersetzungsfehler, aber es hält sich in Grenzen. Die Eigenarten Tatooines und der dort wohnenden Leute werden sehr glaubhaft beschrieben, was sehr wichtig für die Atmosphäre des Romans ist. Wie Jen Heddle, Herausgeberin bei Lucasfilm, auf starwars.com auch richtigerweise hervorhob, ist eine Besonderheit des Buches, dass der Protagonist nur durch die Augen von „Fremden“ beschrieben wird, sodass seine mysteriöse Aura aufrecht erhalten bleibt. Damit der Leser dennoch erfährt, welche Gedanken durch Obi-Wans Kopf gehen, entschied man sich für einige „Meditations“-Abschnitte, die auf das gesamte Buch verteilt wurden und zeigen, wie Obi-Wan Gespräche mit Qui-Gon zu führen versucht. Dass sein ehemaliger Meister (noch) nicht antwortet, ist dabei eher nebensächlich, da Obi-Wan die Antworten auf viele seiner Fragen im Laufe der Handlung selbst findet. rechts|200px Miller selbst hat auf starwars.com auch noch einen Blog veröffentlicht, in dem er auf die geographischen Begebenheiten seiner Schauplätze eingeht. Tatsächlich sind die unterschiedlichen Ortsbezeichnungen in dem Buch sehr wichtig und ich finde es sehr toll, dass Miller so die Elemente des riesigen EU-Gewebes, das um den Sandplaneten im Laufe der Jahrzehnte gesponnen wurde, geschickt kombiniert hat. Von der Jundlandwüste bis zum Dünenmeer, von Anchorhead bis Mos Eisley – sie alle tauchen in dem Roman auf. Auch die bekannte Flora und Fauna des Planeten wurde nicht vernachlässigt – Taurücken, Sarlaccs, Krayt-Drachen, Womp-Ratten u.v.m. finden sich in Millers Werk. Ich hätte es sehr toll und nützlich gefunden, wenn die online veröffentlichte Karte auch im Buch abgedruckt worden wäre, aber ich finde es trotzdem sehr lobenswert, dass man sich abgesehen von der Handlung auch mit den EU-Aspekten des Buches auseinandergesetzt hat. Da dieses Gefühl auch beim Lesen vermittelt wird und die oben erwähnten Referenzen dies zusätzlich unterstützen, kann ich hier 28 von 30 Punkten verleihen. ;Sprache Sprachlich betrachtet hatte ich das Gefühl, dass der Siedler-Teil vor allem durch seine vielen Dialoge geprägt wurde. Der Erzähler ist bis auf die Meditations-Abschnitte in der dritten Person gehalten und man erfährt zumindest bei den Protagonisten sehr viel über deren Gedanken. Gespräche zwischen den Tusken gibt es wenige, bei diesen Szenen ist der Fokus ganz stark auf Blutauge gerichtet, dessen wichtigster Charakterzug zu Beginn des Buches von Miller geschickt verheimlicht und erst im zweiten Teil bekannt gegeben wurde. Das Buch hat einen sehr schönen, flüssigen Schreibstil, der für Flüssigkeit ab dem zweiten Teil sorgte. Annies Emotionen werden sehr ausdrucksstark dargestellt und dass Obi-Wan aufgrund seiner Jedi-Vergangenheit mit alltäglichen Dingen wie Liebe, Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit oftmals überfordert ist, wird auf beinahe humorvolle Art und Weise sehr deutlich. Anders als zum Beispiel bei James Luceno oder Chuck Wendig erachte ich Millers Art zu erzählen als durchschnittlich - jedoch mehr im positiven als im negativen Sinne. Dieses Buch ist recht einfach zu lesen und dafür vergebe ich 9 von 15 Punkten. ;Schlüssigkeit Bei diesem Kriterium kann der Roman auf jeden Fall punkten. Die Aktionen der einzelnen Charaktere sind absolut nachvollziehbar, das Verhältnis zwischen Eltern und Kinder realistisch und Obi-Wans Verhalten deckt sich mit dem der Person aus den Filmen. Zwischendurch gehen einem manche Personen durchaus auf die Nerven, z.B. Kallie, die Ben nach ihrer Rettung beinahe anhimmelt, oder Gault, der sich zu einem Mistkerl entwickelt, aber das war ziemlich sicher vom Autor beabsichtigt. Mir gefällt der Gewissenskonflikt, dem Obi-Wan ständig ausgeliefert ist, sehr gut und es ist immer wieder interessant zu sehen, wie weit er gehen würde, um Personen zu helfen, die nichts mit seiner eigentlichen Mission zu tun haben. Er muss sich der Frage stellen, inwiefern er seinen moralischen Pflichten als Jedi nachgehen kann, ohne das Überleben von Luke zu gefährden und ganz am Schluss versucht ihm einer der Hauptcharaktere sogar nahezulegen, die Galaxis sich selbst zu überlassen und einfach mal das Leben zu genießen. Das macht das ganze Buch noch interessanter und deswegen gibt es von mir 9 von 10 Punkten. ;Zusatzpunkte Eigentlich habe ich das Buch schon genügend gelobt, aber ich möchte noch drei Punkte dafür vergeben, dass es ideal für Einsteiger geeignet ist. Als einzige Voraussetzung sollte man die Filme gesehen haben, und - sofern man möchte - die oben aufgezählten Medien als i-Tüpfelchen, um die Referenzen verstehen zu können. Miller erwähnt kurzzeitig auch mal Figuren aus seinen anderen Werken, was das Ganze abrundet. Ein Fazit erübrigt sich eigentlich, da bereits alles gesagt wurde und ich mich ungern wiederhole. Die Punktezahl steht stellvertretend für ein lesenswertes, lückenfüllendes Buch: ---- Kategorie:Rezensionen